I'm still in love
by Johanna-002
Summary: Just a little F/M to brighten up your day- Melinda and Fin broke up six months prior, but are they still in love? One-Shot! Please Read and Review! I have edited it and reposted, so for those of you who have read please re-read! Thanks a bunch!


**Title: I'm still in love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of it's character's. They belong to Dick Wolf.**

"Hey Fin," Casey greeted kissing his cheek.

Melinda rolled her eyes and growled.

"Hey Baby, are you ready?" Fin asked getting up. Casey nodded her head saying good bye to the Detectives and the Medical Examiner.

"Melinda, are you okay?" Munch asked after the Red headed ADA and SVU detective left.

"Never better," Melinda spat rolling her eyes, standing up.

"You sure you're okay, Mel?" Olivia asked.

"Ugh! No, I'm not Okay. I need a drink, who wants to come?" Melinda asked.

"I'm in," Olivia said standing up.

"I got to go home and finish packing. Maybe another time, bye Olivia I love you, good night Melinda." Elliot said kissing Olivia before leaving the precinct.

"I'll pass, goodnight ladies. Be safe." Munch said leaving.

"Come on Liv." Melinda said walking out of the precinct.

**XxX**

"Melinda please, tell me what's wrong." Olivia pleaded, taking a drink of her beer.

Melinda sighed and laid her head in her hand.

"Melinda," Olivia called.

"I can't, its useless" Melinda said sadly, burying her face in her hands.

"No. Tell me."

"Fine, you really want to know? Fine! I think I'm still in Love with Fin!" Melinda blurted out hurt and frustrated.

"Melinda, he is dating Casey." Olivia said.

"So, Elliot is married and you guys are living together, plus he's leaving his wife for you!" Melinda gasped in anger. "Besides, He loved me first. He will _always_ love _me _first."

**XxX**

"So how was work?" Casey asked, stroking his fingers.

"Okay, I guess." He said. He wasn't really in the mood for talking.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, don't worry?" he reassured her. Lately all he could think about was Melinda and it was weird because they broke up six months ago. They never talked any more, about anything not even a case.

He didn't know why, but something in his heart was telling him that he wanted her back. It was battle against his heart and brain. Untimely, his heart won.

"Casey, we have to talk."

Casey sat up looking at him. She needed to tell him something as well. "I have something to tell you as well." She blurted out.

He sighed, a small smile on his lips. "So do I, You want to go first?" He asked.

Casey nodded before speaking. "Fin, I like you a lot, but I'm not _in love_ with you."

Fin sighed. "Case, you don't know how much easier you have made this made this. I'm still in love with Melinda."

**XxX**

Olivia dropped Melinda off at her apartment before going home. Melinda stumbled through her door before closing and locking it.

She went to the kitchen and pulled out a water bottle. She was a little tipsy. She stumbled to her room closing the door. She changed into an old t-shirt and flopped down on her bed. She fell asleep within minutes. She wasn't asleep to long before her cell phone woke her up.

She yawned into the phone. "Hello."

"Hey, Melinda...Were you asleep? I'll call back later." Fin stuttered into the receiver.

"No I was waking up anyways. What's up?" She lied

"I need to talk to you. Can you come to your door?"

"How did you get in here? I didn't buzz you in." she asked walking out of her room.

"Neighbors," he replied

Melinda opened her front door closing her phone. "Hey," she said softly, leaning against her door.

"Hi," He smiled, "Can I come in?"

Melinda stepped back allowing him to enter. "You said you needed to talk to me?" she asked closing the door.

"Yeah, Umm, I don't know how to say it though." He told her truthfully. He looked up at her and stared into her eyes "Melinda, lately I don't know, but I just can't stop thinking about you. Every time I look at you I want to kiss you. I don't know where we went wrong, or what I did. But I miss you and something tells me you miss me. Maybe it's the fact that you growl every time Casey steps in to the room, I don't know." He said saying that last part with a chuckle.

Melinda was at lost for words; this is what she had been dreaming about for the past six months! She didn't think she would ever be this happy again.

"Melinda?" Fin said a little nervous.

"You miss me?" she asked walking towards him.

"Yes. A lot, I didn't think it was possible to miss someone so much." he said taking a step towards her.

"What about Casey?" Melinda asked. They were only inches from each other.

"She knows, we agreed it was for the best that we didn't see each other anymore. Did you know she has a thing for Munch?" Fin asked.

Melinda laughed "No, are you serious? So are they going to go out?" She asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." Fin said pulling Melinda towards him. "So are we…" he

Melinda kissed him, closing the space in between them. She ever so softly placed her lips on his. "We're okay." she said once they pulled apart.

Fin smiled at her, "Melinda will you go out with me...Again?" He asked.

Melinda nodded her head smiling. "Come on." she said leading him to her bedroom, where the two fell asleep in each other's arms, where they planned to be forever.

**A/N: Please review!**

**Much Love,  
Johanna**


End file.
